general_hospital_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
James Scorpio
James Scorpio is the brother of Robin Scorpio-Drake and the son of Anna Devane and Robert Scorpio and the nephew of Mac and Felicia Scorpio. James met Damian Spinelli, Maxie Jones, and Ellie Trout as friends. Storylines |-|2006-13= |-|2014-15= He knew that Victor Cassadine and Liesl Obrecht are the evil versions of Damian Spinelli and Ellie Trout because he may know that they're wearing masks of Spinelli and Ellie because the real Spinelli and Ellie were in Portland, but after Victor is dead and Liesl is alive after taking off their masks, James knew that the real Spinelli came back, then the real Ellie afterwards. After he knew that Patrick Drake and his sister Robin are divorced, he was devastated and therefore, James moves out of Patrick's house and lives somewhere else in Port Charles and he always gets relationship advice from one another in Port Charles, and his new boss Kyle Sloane who he never likes because Sloane took his sister Robin's life away from her while Robin is being held hostage by Helena Cassadine in Paris right where Serena Baldwin is at. The only reason why is his sister Robin hates Sloane is that Robin is trying to reveal that Sloane is acutally Jerry Jacks with a facelift and a new identity to protect his original identity because he came back to Port Charles from Amsterdam. James now lives in Scott Baldwin's old home where he and his daughter Serena lived. After Sloane was fired because he was like his cousin Maxie's ex-boyfriend Peter Harrell, Jr. (aka Levi Dunkleman), then his new friend Jordan Ashford is appointed to commissioner of the PCPD and James likes it. After Sonny's brother Ric was fired by Mayor Lomax and replaced by Paul Hornsby, James knew what was coming after Paul shot Sonny under Jerry Jacks' orders. He and his parents go together to find his sister Robin held by Jerry Jacks, Paul Hornsby, Ava Jerome, and Johnny Zacchara at Crichton-Clark (aka General Hospital's rival). On December 22, he and his parents Robert and Anna cornered Jerry Jacks with the help of Corinthos mob family including others like Judge David Walters, Commissioner Jordan Ashford, former district attorney Ric Lansing, General Hospital Head Nurse Mary Wells, and Sonny's son Michael Corinthos on Sonny's behalf because Sonny was hit and disabled by Paul Hornsby under Jerry's orders. |-|2016-17= In March 2017, he sensed his sister Robin being kidnapped by Olivia Jerome who was wanting revenge for Faison who was nowhere to be found and is working with Valentin Cassadine who James suspected in his sister Robin's kidnapping. He also found out that Olivia was the prime suspect in the crime that framed his sister's longtime best friend Sonny Corinthos after James arrested Olivia's henchman and Valentin's associate Winston Rudge who bores an uncanny resemblance to Valentin. |-|2018-19= Sometime after Janice Lomax resigned as Mayor of Port Charles, he felt that the city was left unprotected and it was enough for Cesar Faison to come back to Port Charles. He also sensed that his friend Nathan West was Faison's son with Obrecht, and also Jim Harvey of Niagara Equities had collusion with Faison wanting good riddance of Nathan. One month after the deaths of Nathan West and Faison, the earthquake hits Port Charles and he can't call his sister Robin about the earthquake. In August 2018; his mother Anna was missing and found out that Michael Carson and Shawn Phillips are getting revenge for former Ferncliff staff members Mary Pat Ingles, Rupert Watson, and Dr. Lasaris. He, his father Robert, Harrison Chase, and Zoe Raleigh have arrested them and took them into custody after rescuing his mother Anna and new friend Hamilton Finn while working alongside the WSB and the New York State Police. After the two were taken into custody, Cassandra Pierce disappears without a trace as she was abducted by an unknown man. Ryan Chamberlain is on the loose as James takes on the case as Cassandra Pierce is nowhere to be found. In 2019, James believes that he and department have the wrong person like Franco Baldwin who James also suspected him of holding his sister Robin against her will. On July 1, 2019; James was happy to have his uncle Mac as Acting Commissioner and his father Robert as the District Attorney of Port Charles. James was surprised when Hayden Barnes was back in Port Charles and is Franco's sister-in-law. On July 19, he received bad news that Dante and Lulu are getting divorced and he started to get worried about Lulu as Hank Archer aka Shiloh who bores a striking resemblance to Nathan West made bail the same day. So, he makes his promise to protect Lulu and her family from Shiloh as he and Lulu grew closer together. He also feared that Jerry Jacks who had escaped from Pentonville Penitentiary would be in Berkley where his sister Robin is currently living in, hiding in Beechers Corners with a new identity to protect his original identity, or have collusion with Shiloh. He has an officer in Berkeley guard Robin and her family and informs it to his father Robert, his uncle Mac, and his sister's longtime best friends Sonny and Jason. On July 31, he heard that Arthur Cabot had been released from prison and colluded with Shiloh. On August 9, James was happy that Shiloh is behind bars along with his accomplice Arthur Cabot who had been aiding and abetting Shiloh. He is still worried about his sister Robin. On August 21, his closest friend Lulu and her husband Dante are divorced. On September 30, James sees a suspicious woman named Sherri Anderson at the PCPD so he keeps a close eye on her as he thinks that the woman is working with Dawn of Day. On October 10, James made a decision to start investigating his own brother Peter August and his accomplice Bryce Henderson as he calls his sister Robin to stay put in Berkley with the help of Jason Morgan and his attorney Ric Lansing. He also contacts Peter's half sister Britt. On December 23, James was stuck at General Hospital during a snowstorm which he stays at where General Hospital Chief of Staff Monica Quartermaine reads to the children there. Crimes Committed Health and Vitals Relationships |-|Family= *Peter August - James' maternal half-brother *Anna Devane - James' mother *Gabriel Devane - James' maternal uncle (deceased) *Lindsay Devane - James' maternal aunt (deceased) *Thomas Devane - James' maternal grandfather (deceased) *Emma Drake - James' niece *Noah Drake - James' father-in-law *Patrick Drake James' brother-in-law *Leora Hayward - James' half-sister (deceased) *Matt Hunter - James' brother-in-law *Georgie Jones - James' adoptive paternal cousin - (deceased) *Maxie Jones - James' cousin by marriage of Mac and Felicia *Alex Marick - James' maternal aunt *Duke Lavery - James' stepfather (deceased) *Felicia Scorpio James' paternal aunt by marriage *Mac Scoprio - James' paternal uncle *Myrtle Scorpio - James' cousin *Robert Scorpio - James' father *Noah Scorpio-Drake - James' nephew *Robin Scorpio-Drake - James' sister *Georgie Spinelli - James' adoptive paternal cousin once removed and Maxie and Spinelli's daughter *James West - James' adoptive paternal cousin once removed and Maxie and Nathan's son |-|Friends= *Haley Adams *Leah Adams *Curtis Ashford *Jordan Ashford - Current Commissioner of the Port Charles Police Department *T.J. Ashford *Franco Baldwin - Former criminal and Art therapist at General Hospital *Scott Baldwin *Serena Baldwin - Scott Baldwin's daughter *Keith Black - Trooper of the New York State Police *Nora Buchanan *Shawn Butler - Released from Pentonville *Drew Cain *Scout Cain *Edward Caldwell *Charlotte Cassadine *Nikolas Cassadine - (deceased) *Spencer Cassadine *Dev Cerci *Harrison Chase *Amber Chua *Lucy Coe *Laura Collins - Current Mayor of Port Charles *Kevin Collins *Carly Corinthos *Michael Corinthos *Morgan Corinthos *Sonny Corinthos - Best friend of his sister Robin *Alexis Davis - Former District Attorney *Nicolas Dean *Naomi Dreyfus *Felix DuBois *Dante Falconeri *Hamilton Finn - James' soon-to-be stepfather *Violet Finn - Finn's daughter with Hayden and James' soon-to-be stepsister *Russell Ford - (deceased) *Alice Gunderson *Stella Henry *James Horowitz *Molly Lansing-Davis - Ric's only daughter with Alexis *Ric Lansing - Half-brother of his sister's longtime best friend, became best friends during the Metro Court Hotel hostage crisis during Ric's time as District Attorney, now James' lawyer *Andre Maddox - His mother's friend/psychiatrist and commissioner's ex-boyfriend *Sam McCall *Danny Morgan *Jason Morgan *Kim Nero *Oscar Nero *Delores Padilla *Dustin Phillips *A.J. Quartermaine - (deceased) *Amanda Quartermaine *Alan Quartermaine - (deceased) *Dillon Quartermaine *Emily Quartermaine - (deceased) *Molly Quartermaine *Monica Quartermaine - Michael's grandmother *Ned Quartermaine - Former Mayor of Port Charles *Nicolas Quartermaine *Olivia Quartermaine *Tracy Quartermaine *Kyle Rainer - Sergeant of the Port Charles Police Department *Dean Raines - Trooper of the New York State Police *Zoe Raleigh *Natalie Rawles *Nina Reeves *Horace Sanchez *Sabrina Santiago - (deceased) *Jake Spencer *Luke Spencer *Lulu Spencer-Falconeri *Valerie Spencer *Damian Spinelli - Private investigator *Janet Strickland - Paul's wife *Paul Strickland - Lieutenant of the Port Charles Police Department *Henry Sullivan *Willow Tait *Clyde Thompson *Ellie Trout *Twyla - Current Mayor of Port Charles *David Walters *Elizabeth Webber *Mary Wells *Nathan West - (deceased) *Britt Westbourne |-|Enemies= *Diego Alcazar - (deceased) *Lorenzo Alcazar - (deceased) *Sherri Anderson *Hank Archer - aka Shiloh and Nathan's look-alike *Hayden Barnes - His sister's look-alike *Nelle Benson - His maternal half-brother Peter's female counterpart *David Black *Arthur Cabot *Michael Carson - Mary Pat's male counterpart *Helena Cassadine - (deceased) *Stavros Cassadine - (deceased) *Valentin Cassadine *Victor Cassadine - Spinelli's evil counterpart (deceased) *Ryan Chamberlain - Kevin's twin brother *Stephen Clay - (deceased) *Landon Dixon - Helena's male counterpart *Cesar Faison - (deceased) *Sonny Faison - Cesar Faison's son *Peter Harrell, Jr. - (deceased) *Peter Harrell, Sr. - (deceased) *Jim Harvey - (deceased) *Bryce Henderson - His brother Peter's accomplice *Paul Hornsby - Former District Attorney (incarcerated) *Mary Pat Ingles *Jerry Jacks - (incarcerated) *Ava Jerome *Julian Jerome *Olivia Jerome *Daisy Kwan *Harmony Miller *Liesl Obrecht - Ellie's evil counterpart (incarcerated) *Raj Patel - Stavros' younger counterpart *Shawn Phillips - Brad's counterpart *Cassandra Pierce *Cyrus Renault *Carlos Rivera - (deceased) *Winston Rudge *Jeffrey Scribner *Joe Scully, Jr. - (deceased) *Kyle Sloane - (deceased) *Rupert Watson *Heather Webber *Anthony Zacchara - (deceased) *Johnny Zacchara Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Police detectives Category:Australian-Americans Category:Devane family Category:Drake family Category:Scorpio/Jones family Category:Advance Guard Category:General Hospital characters Category:General Hospital: Night Shift characters Category:Characters created by Robert Guza, Jr. Category:Characters created by Charles Pratt, Jr. Category:Characters introduced by Jill Farren Phelps Category:The Secret Life of Damian Spinelli characters Category:2000s Category:2010s Category:2020s